guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Factions area unlocking
Overview The Prophecies campaign is very open compared to the Factions campaign. You can just explore and run to almost any place on the map. The only missions that open up unreachable areas are Sanctum Cay and Thunderhead Keep. The Factions campaign is different in that you are forced to follow the storyline by preventing you to access areas until you unlock them by doing quests or missions. The following is a list of the quests and missions you must complete to progress through the story and the world map. Storyline Quests and Missions Shing Jea Island Quest chains are displayed in cascade fashion to show requirement relationships. Prophecies and Nightfall characters have all Shing Jea Island areas unlocked, except for those directly unlocked after mission completion (Ran Musu Gardens and the explorable versions of each mission zone). *Attain your Secondary profession **A Formal Introduction - Primary quest. Unlocks Minister Cho's Estate mission. *Minister Cho's Estate - Mission. Unlocks Ran Musu Gardens outpost. *Warning the Tengu - Primary quest from Ran Musu Gardens. **The Threat Grows - Primary quest. ***Journey to the Master - Primary quest. ****The Road Less Traveled - Primary quest. Unlocks Seitung Harbor outpost. *Looking For Trouble - Primary quest from Seitung Harbor. **To The Rescue - Primary quest. ***To Zen Daijun - Primary quest. Unlocks Zen Daijun mission. *Zen Daijun - Mission. Unlocks the quest A Master's Burden. **A Master's Burden - Primary quest. Sends players to Kaineng City Tyria or Elona born characters: *Minister Cho's Estate - Mission. Unlocks Ran Musu Gardens outpost. *Zen Daijun - Mission (does not unlock anything). Kaineng City There's a difference for Factions and non-Factions characters. Non-Factions characters: *Welcome to Cantha - Primary quest. Unlocks Vizunah Square mission. *Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) - Mission. Reveals Dragon's Throat which unlocks Shadow's Passage. Factions characters: *Mayhem in the Market - Primary quest. Unlocks the Vizunah Square (Local Quarter) mission. *Vizunah Square (Local Quarter) - ''Mission. Reveals Dragon's Throat which unlocks Shadow's Passage. From here on, all characters follow the same primary quests. *Finding The Oracle - Primary quest. *Closer to the Stars - Primary quest. Unlocks Nahpui Quarter mission. *Nahpui Quarter - Mission. Reveals Senji's Corner which unlocks Xaquang Skyway. *To Tahnnakai Temple - Primary quest. Unlocks Tahnnakai Temple mission. *Tahnnakai Temple - Mission. Reveals Zin Ku Corridor which unlocks Sunjiang District (explorable). *A Meeting With the Emperor - Primary quest. *The Count's Daughter - Primary quest. Unlocks Arborstone mission. *Arborstone - Mission. Reveals Altrumm Ruins which unlocks The Convocation quest. *The Convocation - Primary quest. Unlocks Boreas Seabed mission. *Boreas Seabed - Mission. Reveals Zos Shivros Channel which unlocks City Under Attack quest. *City Under Attack - Primary quest. Unlocks Battle in the Sewers quest. *Battle in the Sewers - Primary quest. Unlocks Sunjiang District mission. *Sunjiang District - Mission. Unlocks Journey to Cavalon and Journey to House zu Heltzer quests. At this point the storyline splits and allows you to follow one side or the other. It's advisable to pick a side and stick with it. As you do quests for either side, you can earn faction for that side. When you spend your faction on one side, you will lose the same amount from the other. So it's better to earn faction from one side, spend it all, then earn faction from the other side. Luxon Storyline *Journey to Cavalon - Primary quest. Unlocks Cavalon town (Note: It is possible to reach Cavalon by going through Breaker Hollow to the southern entrance. The primary quest Befriending the Luxons will not be available, however). From here all the Jade Sea locations are unlocked up to Gyala Hatchery mission. *Befriending the Luxons - Primary quest. Unlocks Stolen Eggs quest. *Stolen Eggs - Primary quest. Unlocks Gyala Hatchery mission. *Gyala Hatchery Mission. Unlocks Journey to the Whirlpool quest. From here the rest of the Luxon areas are open up to Unwaking Waters (Luxon) mission. *Journey to the Whirlpool Primary Quest. Unlocks Unwaking Waters (Luxon) mission. *Unwaking Waters (Luxon) - Mission. Unlocks Taking Back the Palace quest. Kurzick Storyline *Journey to House zu Heltzer - Primary quest. Unlocks House zu Heltzer. From here all the Echovald Forest locations are unlocked up to The Eternal Grove mission. *Befriending the Kurzicks - Primary quest. Unlocks The Defenders of the Forest quest. *The Defenders of the Forest - Primary quest. Unlocks The Eternal Grove mission. *The Eternal Grove - Mission. Unlocks Into the Whirlpool quest. From here the rest of the Kurzick areas are open up to Unwaking Waters (Kurzick) mission. *Into the Whirlpool - Primary quest. Unlocks Unwaking Waters (Kurzick) mission. *Unwaking Waters (Kurzick) - Mission. Unlocks Taking Back the Palace quest. At this point the story line joins back up again. After completing Unwaking Waters, it is possible to access the southern parts of the Echovald Forest without completing The Eternal Grove (mission) as long as Befriending the Kurzicks has been completed by talking to Gatekeeper Dedrick in the Unwaking Waters explorable area, and it is possible to access the southern parts of the Jade Sea without completing Gyala Hatchery as long as Befriending the Luxons has been completed by talking to Hylas in the Unwaking Waters explorable area. Final Storyline *Taking Back the Palace - Primary quest. Unlocks Raisu Palace mission. * Raisu Palace - Mission. Unlocks Imperial Sanctum mission See also *Nightfall area unlocking Category:Locations (Factions)